Curious Companion
by ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: James meets up with his daughter and finds that her and her companion are keeping secrets. FLW/Charon I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

From the moment James saw his daughter again he knew something was up. It wasn't the rough Wasteland look that had overtaken her, the way she seemed to hold a weapon with ease when a BB gun had previously been almost too much, hell, it wasn't even the over six-foot ghoul she had attached to her hip, or was it?

James had been elated to see Kate again, surprised but elated all the same. But there was something about her companion. He had never been a man of bigotry, James always liked ghouls and treated them as equals. It wasn't the fact he was a ghoul...no, it was that they were hiding something. He noticed things, little subtle things specifically between the two of them. The ghoul had lifted Kate out of her pod, for a moment James had seen how close they were. They touched without boundaries, unaware or uncaring of watchful eyes. But when he had left his own pod and walked towards them something changed.

The ghoul had put his daughter down immediately, cutting off all physical contact He had looked at James, but not in the eye. Even his Kate had seemed to be hiding a secret from her father. She didn't bring much attention to the ghoul. She had introduced him as Charon and told James that they had been traveling companions for quite a while. The ghoul had been pleasant but distant. James sensed a nervousness about him that was odd. What did Charon have to lose?

Charon left James alone with his daughter to catch up. As the ghoul climbed the stairs back into the old garage, he attempted to question Kate without raising suspicion. All she would tell James is that they were very good friends and she trusted him with her life. That wasn't helpful at all.

Despite being unsure, James let the topic slide. After all he hadn't seen his daughter in almost a year. James was proud of how well she had adjusted to life in the Wastes. She held her gun with ease, telling him about taking down a Behemoth with her stoic companion. When James first saw how different she looked, he had worried his little girl had been destroyed by the immorality of the world. Kate had always been a good kid, and seeing her again assured him that she still was.

Most importantly James apologized to Kate. He explained that he didn't realize the Vault would take their anger out on her, and that he had intended to come back for Kate. The only thing that made him feel worse than leaving her was having to beg for her forgiveness. James could see now that although she had grown from it, his decision had been rash and irresponsible. Kate had accepted his apology without question. Although he felt undeserving, James was thankful. The two of them had always been everything for each other. He could not imagine life without seeing his little girl again, thank god he hadn't missed his chance. They took the remainder of their alone time to catch up. James told Kate about the project he left the Vault for. Kate told her father more about the countless good deeds he had heard over the radio.

His daughter also discouraged him from immediately returning to Rivet City. "Dad, I know your work is very important, but I want to spend time with you." Kate had said. James couldn't argue with that. Project Purity was a pressing matter, but he had neglected his daughter for far too long. He decided to stay with her, a least for a few more days.

After about an hour of talking, the ghoul poked his head back in. Kate greeted him with a smile and apologized for keeping him waiting. The three of them stood awkwardly together until Kate suggested they eat and turn in for the night. She cracked open two cans of pork and beans for them to share. Before James realized it, Charon had fashioned a fire for his daughter to cook over. Kate gave him a big smile; a look James had rarely seen her give anyone. She hadn't grown up with many friends in the Vault. As James recalled, he, Amata, and his assistant Jonas had been it. Most of the other kids had bullied Kate, leaving her scared of anyone unfamiliar or unsafe. James wondered how his daughter had befriended someone as terrifying as Charon. It wasn't just his ghoulish appearance; his demeanor was enough to frighten anyone. But when they ate, Kate had sat next to him as if he didn't scare her at all. When telling James about taking Paradise Falls, she had even touched his arm when she got too excited about the story. Charon had shot her a disapproving look, which James found strange. It was the first time they had touched since Charon took her out of the pod. Even though it struck him as odd, James had brushed it off in favor of listening to his daughter's story.

Once dinner was over, Kate decided to turn it in. She pulled a mattress down from the garage above. It was the only one, so she offered it to both James and Charon. James had turned down his daughters offer, while Charon had simply said, "Go to sleep Smoothskin." Kate rolled her eyes and flopped down on the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Thats where James was left, sitting in the main room of Vault 112 his daughter on one side, and her ghoul companion on the other. James and Charon sat in silence, listening to Kate's breathing shallow out as she drifted off to sleep. James couldn't help but feel awkward sitting near her mysterious friend. Once again, the idea that they were hiding something seeped into James's mind. He wondered if he could convince Charon to open up a little, all in the sake of his daughter's safety. She had told him everything about her new life in the Wastes, besides Charon. Even though Kate wouldn't tell him, James felt he had a right to know who had been traveling with his daughter.

"I'm glad she's had someone to look out for her." James finds thats the best way to start. Kate is the only thing Charon and him have in common. The ghoul's face is completely impassive as Charon watches his daughter sleep. He doesn't take his eyes off her, but he does produce a slight grunt in response. James takes that as a, "You're welcome."

Determined, he slides a bit closer to Charon, hoping to corner the silent man into talking. "I feel so bad about everything i've put her through." James continues, talking to himself, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't" A raspy voice replies. James had to look around the room before he could be sure it was Charon. The ghoul had barely said a thing since he left his pod, and when he had spoke it had been only to Kate. James was even more surprised to get a direct opinion out of the over six foot bodyguard.

 _This is good_ he thinks _Keep going._

"You're right Charon, I wasn't." James lets his insecurities show for the sake of learning their secret. "At least she's been well taken care of." He isn't an idiot, James knows his daughter didn't leave the Vault knowing how to protect herself. While she seems capable, he knows Charon must have played a part in toughing his little girl up.

James isn't sure, but he swears he sees Charon smirk at that comment. He has him somewhat communicating and he doesn't want that to stop. "I want to thank you."

Charon seems to have a harder time concealing his smirk. The ghoul just shakes his head and begins to remove his armor, laying it in a neat pile beside him. James tries a few more times to make conversation, but the ghoul doesn't bite. Instead Charon just strips down to his overshirt jacket and pants. He looks more relaxed, James can almost see the person behind the intimidation. Once he's done with his armor, Charon starts taking apart the impressive shotgun that has been strapped to his back all day. James had noticed his daughter sporting a similar, but lesser model.

"Thats a really nice gun." James comments, fishing the .32 out of his pocket. "I've just got this pistol." Charon gives it a quick glance before turning back to his own gun. He seems consumed with the thing, cleaning it as if his life depends on it. Well really, everyone's lives in the Wasteland depend on guns. James tries that topic, "You should tell me about it. I'd like one for myself, then we could all match." The idea of the three of them fighting their way back to Rivet City with triplet shotguns almost made him laugh. Charon does not seem to have the same reaction, he, as before ignores James.

Knowing he's almost out of chances, James was going to blatantly ask what was up, but a small whimper shot through the air like lightning in a radiation storm. Both men look to its source, the curled up Vault girl. Kate's face lookes pained, her tiny fists balled into the bare mattress. She appears to be shivering and shaking from a nightmare. For a moment Kate tosses and turns, causing James to think she had woken up. Then another cry erupts from her throat, this one more desperate and scared than the last. James almost rose to check on his daughter, when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of movement.

He looks up at the massive ghoul now standing where he had previously been sitting. Charon had dropped everything, even his gun and the sound of Kate crying out in her sleep. James watches as Charon's fists clench and unclench, his jaw tighten, and his mind race. Another whimper comes from Kate's direction and Charon is no longer standing next to James. Before he knows it, the bodyguard is kneeled beside his daughter. James watches as Charon removes his overshirt and places it around Kate, keeping as much of her warm as possible. With his overshirt off, James can see the exposed muscle of Charon's arms as he leans over his daughter. He watches the ghoul run his scared hand over Kate's forehead, pushing her hair out of the way. James can barely see his little girl's face, but he swears she smiled.

As James watches Charon walk back to where his gun lay everything makes sense. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head, James finally knew. Once Charon settles back on the metal floor, he gives the doctor a quick look before returning to his cleaning. "She has night terrors." He says gruffly, brushing off the whole situation. But James has already discovered the secret her companion held, and he is completely convinced. He knows it won't be easy to get Charon to open up about it, hell he wouldn't even talk about guns with the good doctor. There was only one way to do this, and it was with a lie.

With confidence James says, "She told me about you two."

That got a reaction out of him. Charon immediately drops the gun part he was cleaning, his eyes cutting into James. Despite that, the doctor can't help but smile. James was sure that either A: His daughter had some sort of relationship with Charon, or B: Charon wished to have a relationship with his daughter. He can't blame the man, Kate is a pretty girl, even with the grime of the Wasteland covering her. Plus, it wasn't the first time James had heard of a "smoothskin" and a ghoul being together.

Charon looks at him with complete disbelief, and James knows why. If he was right and they did have an established relationship built upon trust, Kate wouldn't betray him. James had to keep talking, keep convincing him. "Kate decided to tell me, she felt it would be best that I knew. She wasn't trying to be dishonest with you."

"She didn't tell you anything." Charon growls, pushing his gun aside.

"Charon I think I know love when I see it, and if I know my daughter I-"

"You left her." He snarls like a wild animal. Charon slams his fist against the floor. James stays silent as he watches the ghoul rise and tower above him. "She could have died in that Vault." His words are toxic, but James knows all of this. He is a shitty parent, always trying to balance keeping his daughter safe with his young adult dreams.

"You're right." James calmly replies, trying to focus on the blood slowly dripping from Charon's fist. He knows once this all blows over he'll have to fix it.

"Thats all you can fucking say?!" The ghoul spits, his fists clenched. James prays he doesn't hit anything else. "You know why she has nightmares? Because she can't handle everything thats happened to her. And who do you think is there for her? _Me._ You shouldn't be thanking me for watching out for her, I would have done that anyways. You should be groveling at her feet for forgiveness."

"Kate and I have already worked out our issues." James says.

Charon scoffs, "Yeah? She must have let you off pretty damn easy, girl is too nice for her own good." The ghoul backs off a bit, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"She hates smoking." James points out, hoping to push his buttons a little bit more.

"I fucking know that." The ghoul growls back, "She lectures me every time I-" Charon stops, shaking his head and returning to the pieces of his gun. James knows Charon realizes just how much he has given away. Charon sits by his gun, but doesn't touch it. He just smokes his cigarette and runs his free hand over his face. It's only then that the ghoul realizes he's bleeding.

"You care about her." James finally breaks the uncomfortable silence that had settled around them. Charon has to care about his daughter, if he didn't he wouldn't be ready to rip her father to shreds for the things he's done. With a sigh James scrounges together some medical supplies to patch the ghoul up. When he approaches Charon gives him an unwelcoming stare, but allows him to work on his hand.

Charon's fist was rough like aged leather. It felt strange, James hadn't touched a ghoul in years. While he bandages up his hand, Charon stares at James. When he was done, he gives his daughter's companion a smile. James almost returns to his spot, but is stopped by a raspy voice.

"I didn't want her to tell you." James turns to face Charon, his eyes on the metal floor. "Kate...she was excited to find you...I didn't want to ruin it for her." James is surprised to hear it was all Charon's idea. He assumed Kate wanted to break the news to him gently. There had been no ghouls in the vault, his daughter would have had no idea how he viewed them. James had imagined she was scared of his opinion, but it was Charon who was afraid.

"I'm not a bigot." James whispers. Somehow that seems like the wrong thing to say, like he's trying to prove it to himself. James immediately regrets it.

Charon smirks, "You don't have to be, she's your daughter." James wonders what he would have said if Kate had told him. What if he had never met Charon? If he had never seen how he looked at his little girl, would he have been disgusted at the thought of her being with a ghoul? James tells himself no, but he honestly wonders. He can never remember a time when he treated a ghoul as less than human, but no ghoul had ever loved Kate.

As if he could read his thoughts, Charon sighs and says, "Exactly."

The ghoul goes back to fiddling with his gun parts. James lets the silence settle in around them as he wrestles with his own mind. He isn't sure how to feel now that possibility A has been confirmed. Kate had never had a boyfriend in the vault, not that James felt like he can project that title onto Charon. When he looks at the ghoul, boy is definitely not the first thing that come to mind. Despite that, James trusted Charon. He doesn't know him, but if he is who Kate has chosen then he trusts his daughter's judgement.

"I...I'm not upset about you and Kate." James says, finally finding his voice. "I'm happy my daughter has you. Besides, she's all grown up now, she can make her own choices. Even if I had a problem with it, what could I do? Why would she care what her no-good father thought?"

Charon finishes putting his gun back together before answering. "She didn't tell you about us."

James gapes at him with disbelief, "How do you know?" He had been so sure that Charon believed him, what did he do wrong?

The ghoul looks him in the eyes, "Kate wouldn't break a promise."

Of course, his daughter is too virtuous and trustworthy. She would never give Charon a reason not to trust her.

"I shouldn't have lied to you." James says, feeling guilty for attempting to deceive Charon. "I didn't know how else to get you to talk. I could tell you were both hiding something."

His daughter's companion sighs and picks at his newly bandaged knuckles, "It's my fault for not being more careful."

James watches Charon, finally looking at him with full knowledge of who he is. He isn't just his daughter's companion, her bodyguard, he is who Kate loves.

"How long have the two of you..."He gulps, suddenly feeling nervous, "been together?"

"We've been traveling together for close to a year...everything else happened about three months ago." Charon doesn't make eye contact with James, but he's just thankful to have his questions answered.

"What brought you two together...romantically I mean?" James watches Charon stare at his boots.

"It's a long story." The ghoul smirks.

James doesn't press. He's sure Kate will explain the details to him at some point. It just stirs his curiosity how two very different people could end up confessing their feelings for one another.

For a moment it seems like the conversation is dead, but James lights a cigarette from a pack he picked up on whim. He hands the lit one to the ghoul and takes out another for himself. James hasn't smoked in years, the adverse effects leading him away from the habit. But it seems like a small price to pay to earn Charon's friendship.

"I won't tell her if you don't. " He says, smiling at his daughter's lover.

Charon takes the cigarette with the hint of a smile. Despite his medical knowledge, James told himself one wouldn't hurt either of them. And as for Kate, she would understand. The two men smoke in a short silence before James says,

"So, who fell for who first?" He smiles, betting he can guess correctly.

"Kate likes to pretend it was her," Charon smirks, "but she knows that's not true."

James nods in agreement. Although he suspected his daughter wasn't far behind, he had bet on Charon to be the first.

"You really love her?" He asks without thinking.

"More than anything." It's such a simple admission, but it makes James wonder just what Kate means to Charon. As a ghoul, he had been guaranteed a hard life, but what else has this man faced?

"How exactly did you meet Kate?" He ventures.

"You want the honest answer?" Charon asks and James shakes his head.

"She bought me. I was...I still am a slave. Their isn't anything Kate or anyone can do about it."

James found himself choking on his words, "You're a slave?!" No, not his daughter, he thought. Kate would never own a slave, she would never condone behavior like that much less participate in it.

Charon removes the cigarette from his mouth, "I was brainwashed, ever since I was a kid up until the war. What they did to me can't be undone." He says, tapping the side of his head with his free hand. "Before your daughter came and bought my contract I was rotting in a bar in Underworld. It was the most miserable servitude I have experienced." Charon sighs, "She saved me."

James is relieved to know that his daughter isn't a slaver, but disappointed that Charon can not be freed.

"Nothing can be done?" He asks, hoping.

"Nothing." Charon puts the cigarette back between his lips and takes a long drag.

With that James does the same, trying to enjoy the nicotine without thinking of his organs rotting away. He feels more comfortable with Charon now, despite the uncomfortable conversation. The security makes him brave enough to ask embarrassing questions.

"My daughter isn't very experienced with relationships, as i'm sure she's told you." Charon nods slightly, looking at James with uncertainty.

The doctor sighs, letting the cigarette rest in his hand, "What i'm asking...and you don't have to tell me, but as far as I knew she was...a virgin when she left the Vault...but now...?"

When James finally looks up at Charon it's almost laughable how tense he looks. The ghoul is just letting the cigarette burn away in-between his cracked lips, his eyes wide in horror. James feels guilty, but has to puff on his cigarette in order to keep from chuckling.

"I'll take that as a no." James says, unable to contain the smile that spread on his face. He isn't angry, James had actually assumed just as much. The general attitude in the Wasteland had always been, "Live today, die tomorrow." He guessed Kate had caught onto that early on. If she was in love, she needed to enjoy it while she still could.

Finally Charon collects himself and goes back to smoking. "Uh...yeah." He grumbles out, probably hoping James can't hear. He'd have to ask Kate if he wanted more of an answer than that, although he is sure she would be just as awkward. The thought of his little girl not being so little anymore doesn't bother James as much as he expected. After all, he was the one that had forced her to grow up. He had unknowingly pushed her out into the dangers of the Wasteland. Kate had faced more grown up situations than sex.

"All I ask is that you treat my daughter right." James says, stubbing out what is left of his cigarette. It isn't that he felt Charon wasn't, but he wanted to make sure he knew. Kate has always been everything James had, he wouldn't allow anyone to wrong her the way he had.

"I would never hurt her." Charon says, sincerity and seriousness coating his voice. The ghoul stubs out his cigarette as well, leaving the small remainder by his boot.

"I hope that along with Kate, you can forgive me for hurting her." James has not forgotten how angry Charon had been about that. He can't blame the ghoul, if someone had done to Kate what he had James would have felt the same way.

Charon sighs, his cool blue eyes softening a bit, "If she can forgive you, so can I."

James isn't sure if that means Charon already has, or if it meant he eventually would. None the less, he nods and accepts it. James knows has no right to critique or question, he deserves whatever treatment he gets.


	3. Chapter 3

The two talk off and on, James flipping through his Pip-Boy and Charon sharpening his knife during the silences. James finds that there are some things Charon won't talk about, like his time in the Underworld bar. When questioned, the ghoul simply says, "You don't want to know."

James finds he has a growing respect for the man. There doesn't seem to be much that Charon won't do for Kate. In every story he works out of his daughter's ghoul, Charon fights along side Kate and keeps her safe. James feels even more indebted to him than he previously did.

Charon is even curious about James's past. He listens to him talk about his life with Catherine, Project Purity, and the difficult decision to live in the Vault.

"I just hope I did the right thing." James sighs. Everything has felt like a mistake since meeting up with his daughter again. Seeing her hardships and knowing he is to blame makes James feel like shit. He wondered if he should have ever taken her into the Vault in the first place.

"Because of the Vault she survived." Charon says, looking up from his knife. James can't argue with that. Kate might not have made it to 19, maybe not even 9 growing up in the Wasteland.

He smiles, "I'm really thankful she has you out here. Kate never had many friends inside the Vault."

Charon returns a small smirk, "She has too damn many out here."

James is pleased to know his little hero has not only made a name for herself, but made friendships as well. He always knew Kate would find her place in the world.

Once Charon is done with his knife he says, "I'm going to sleep, we'll need to make a lot of progress tomorrow if you're going back to Rivet City." For some reason, James doesn't bother telling him their plans have changed. Probably because he doesn't know where the three of them will be heading tomorrow. Maybe Kate will want to take her father back to Megaton, her self-proclaimed home to meet her friends. Maybe they will visit Three-Dog, or just wander the Wastes until responsibility drags him back to Rivet and Project Purity.

James pushes those thoughts aside and nods to Charon. The ghoul straps the shot-gun on his back and turns over. For a minute James just watches his large form resting on the metal with confusion.

"What are you doing?" He finally says.

Charon turns over, what's left of an eyebrow raised. "Sleeping." He deadpans.

James rolls his eyes, afraid he's made the wrong impression. "I assume you don't usually sleep so far away from my daughter." His eyes drift to Kate's form on the mattress. The ghoul bites his bottom lip and shrugs the whole thing off. While James appreciates the thought, its ridiculous that he wouldn't allow the two of them to sleep as they normally do.

"What if she has another nightmare?" He poses to Charon. The ghoul's eyes flit to Kate, a worried look plastered on his face. That's all it takes for Charon to rise from his spot and walk over to Kate. He removes his shot-gun and lays it beside their mattress. Before the massive ghoul lays down, he gives James another questioning look. The doctor nods for him to continue.

As soon as Charon finds room on the mattress Kate takes notice. She never wakes up, but her body contorts around his. She wraps her small arms and legs around the ghoul,nestling her head against Charon's chest. James finds himself smiling at the sight. He watches as Charon brings Kate close, his arms barring her from any harm. It isn't long before James hears the ghoul's shallow breathing join that of his daughter's.

James knows he should sleep, but he can't. All he can do is watch the two of them and think. If Kate had never left the Vault she would have been safe, just like he had always wanted her to be. But, because she did, Kate has experienced everything the Vault could have never given her.

While they were both trapped down in that damn hole, James often worried about the future of his daughter. He knew that her disinterest in the boys would eventually lead to an unhappy marriage brought on by Overseer Almodovar and his need to repopulate. He had worried about her lack of friends, leading to a lack of support and relationships once James was no longer with her. Now that she was out, James couldn't help but feel like his mistakes had been blessings in disguise.

Although he regretted them, his daughter was happy. She had everything she had ever wanted, everything the Vault had never been for her. Kate had developed into a strong young woman with a passion for helping people. She had changed the Capital Wasteland for the better. She had found 's eyes drifted back to the heap of limbs laying on the mattress.

She had found someone.

He felt hopeful that even things went wrong, if he didn't live to see his daughter grow up past this point, she would be okay. Charon would protect her, and she would protect herself.

For once, James didn't worry about what would become of his Katherine.

* * *

AN: This was something fun to write between the two series that I started at the same time (why did I do that?! lol.) I love these three together, they are a perfect little weird family. ALSO should I add more to this? I feel like I could if I really tried, and had time.


End file.
